His Bear Cub
by TheMysteriousBear
Summary: When Daryl stumbles across the girl he is unsure on what to do but soon enough, he figures out what to do or at least, what he wants to do - Bad at summaries but please, go ahead and give it a read.
1. Lost Little Girl

The young woman stumbled through the grass, feeling the last of her energy slowly disappearing. Was there any hope? Any more survivors? She'd been alone for so long now it seemed like a dream, a stupid hope that was quickly diminishing.

"I-I wish I had just a single bullet…Just one…" Her mouth was dry and her voice croaked loudly, almost too loudly for her own comfort. While she wished for death, she didn't wish to become one of those things…A Walker. Humans had survived a lot, they were like gods in a way, the way they defeated any disease that spread but this, this was something untreatable, something that wasn't going to go away by a needle or a pill. Not like everything else did.

/

Daryl wordlessly scanned the forest; damn it felt good to be out here alone, no one to slow him down, tell him where to go or what the hell to do. Maybe he could finally catch some real damn food. No more squirrel meat but a big, meaty deer…Then he heard it.

The voice croaked quietly in his ear, telling him that whatever or whoever it was a distance away.

Curiosity fuelled through him, uncertainty even but maybe it had been Sophia. Hope sparked deep inside him, his eyes unblinking almost as he slowly stepped in the direction of the voice; keeping as low as his body would allow him until he finally spotted the location of the mumbling voice that lay strewn across the floor.

/

"At least I have the stars…They're so beautiful. Heh…" She found it more difficult by the moment to speak, it had after all been a couple of days since she last even had any moisture pass past her lips, her dry and cracked lips. She was defenceless; she was nothing but a helpless little cub. That's how she looked at least.

Her eyes turned slowly upon hearing a branch break. _A Walker._ In an instant she stumbled onto her feet, knife drawn and although she knew she wouldn't win, she wasn't going to give up and become bait. The figure slowly stepped out, anger and annoyance slipping across his features.

"Who the hell are you?" The thick British accent rang in his ears…Not Sophia.

"Who the hell're you?" His own accent was thick but she liked it, in fact, it caused a soft smile to spread past her lips. She'd always quite enjoyed American accents but his was like an Angels; most probably because he'd been the first voice she'd heard in a while. She almost let her guard down completely but as he stood there, crossbow aimed straight at her, her trembling arm resumed above her shoulder.

"May I help you? Or do you just sneak up on people and then don't say a damn thing?" Her voice was vanishing more, the man having to strain to hear her properly.

"What're ya doing out 'ere alone? Y'know it's dangerous, right?"

"Don't talk down to me like I'm a lost child or some idiot…I'm not out here by choice. Fucking idiot!"

He scowled, his finger resting softly on the trigger. "Talk to me like that again an' see how long ya last, bitch."

Slowly her hand fell and she crashed to her knees, panting heavily. She'd been standing for too long, her legs and feet had given up on her and slowly her brain was too as she rolled backwards. The last thing she remember seeing were those icy blue eyes of his staring at her, so cold; it was surprising that he didn't make her shiver the way he'd looked at her.

/

The young woman curled up tightly into the covers, cuddling the warmth close to her face. It had just been a nightmare, a long and cruel nightmare. It had felt so real though, the pain, the loss and how alone she'd felt. It just reminded her so much of…

"Hey…Are you okay?" A soft voice hushed, a hand rubbing gently at her back causing her to jump and turn around. That wasn't a voice she recognized.

"W-Where am I? W-Who are you?"

"Shh. You're okay, my name is Carol."

"Carol…" The woman smiled when the other repeated her name, her body relaxed back into the soft duvet. She knew the woman wouldn't hurt her, if she was going to, she would have. Where was she? All she could remember were those icy blue…

"Did a man bring me here?"

Just as the words left her lips a tall figure stepped through the door, crossbow in hand and sweat dripping down his face; those eyes, those were the ones she remembered. He stood there wordlessly, staring blankly at her before turning to the woman she now knew as Carol.

"Carol, why don' ya get some rest?" His voice was soft to her; maybe they were together or just close friends and although he had aimed an arrow at her and regarded her the way he had, she couldn't deny the pang of jealousy she felt course through her. Why? _I don't even know this damn man, other than the fact he's an arsehole…Well, he did save my life. _Her eyes slowly lowered at this realisation. He didn't have to but, he had.

Carol seemed to hesitate in leaving the young woman, turning to see what she'd wanted and at that moment she smiled at Carole, her hand touching her softly.

"Thank you for being here when I woke up but I'll be okay with uhm…" Her eyes looked up at the scowling man, causing her to look down again at her retreating hand. They lay restlessly in her lap before returning her gaze to Carol. "My name is Sadie."

/

Daryl looked over the unconscious girl. _What the hell do I do?_ She seemed so peaceful and harmless as he stared over her body, chest rising and falling softly. He groaned to himself before lifting her up and hauling her almost lifeless body over his shoulder.

"Damn girl…Now we could both die."

The lights from the house shone brightly, he was shocked she'd not seem them herself and as he edged closer he heard the others; questions blurting out of their mouths, all heading in his direction.

"Got some food?" The young Asian man called out.

"If you wan' ter be a cannibal, then ya. I got food."

Daryl was soft when he laid her down onto the bed, leaving it to whomever to look after the young woman. Maybe he should stay? Why? Why would he want to stay after she insulted him? Why had he even saved her damn life? She was nothing to him and he was nothing to her.

"Daryl, where'd you find her?" Carol's voice was soft, her hand gripping his shoulder loosely.

"Lying on the floor talkin' to herself."

/

Sadie looked over at him, nodding lightly. "Thank you." Her voice was still croaking and it hurt to talk and that's when her eyes finally fell onto the glass of water, causing her to instantly take it into her hands; gulping it down thirstily.

"Yer welcome." He sat down on the chair that Carol had been previously, his eyes staring at her intently.

"What? Do you always stare at people like that?"

"I do when I don' know that damn person, 'specially when that person insults me."

"I-I'm sorry." She wouldn't admit it to him but, she only did it to seem bigger and less scared. Sadie didn't want to be seen as weak, especially not from some complete stranger.

"Sadie, huh? Where ya from? Sounds like England perhaps? Whatcha doin' out 'ere, girly?"

"I was visiting family, got stuck here and here I am. With…?"

He paused lightly before letting out a sigh and getting to his feet, turning to glance at her one more time before leaving her alone…Alone again.

"The name's Daryl, girly."


	2. Awake

She stared up in at the ceiling in silence, wondering endlessly about the man who had saved her and although she knew nothing of the mysterious man, she was captivated. Those eyes. She felt like she knew what lay hidden behind them, as if once she'd felt the same but then again, she was probably just reading far too much in it and that was more than likely the sad truth about things.

As thoughts ran through her mind there was a loud knock on the door and within seconds a man, one she had not yet been properly introduced to, stepped through the door.

"Shane! She needs rest! Don't attack her with…"

Sadie was unable to hear the rest as the door slammed shut on the woman, leaving them two alone and it didn't take him long to talk.

"Sadie, right?" He moved closer, taking the seat that Carol usually took residence of.

"Yeah, that's right. I hear you want to attack me, huh?" She smiled weakly towards the new man.

"Yeah. Y'see, it's weird for people just to be stumbling around in the woods. What were you doing out there?"

"I'm not even sure myself anymore. I was so lost and my thoughts were completely insane, I was insane. Haha, I thought that Daryl guy was like some sort of angel when I saw him."

"Well, he's far from an angel…Were you with people?" Shane shifted slightly, his hand resting lightly on his jaw, stroking it.

"I was but, they got eaten…Suppose that's what drove me a bit mad. Not used to seeing someones guts being yanked outta them, not sure I'd much like to see it again but I'm sure it's something we all have to get used to…Heh."

Shane didn't respond this time but simply stood and opened the door, Lori standing there with her arms crossed and foot tapping away.

"I thought I told you to leave her to rest? It was only two days ago Shane."

Sadie could hear the anger and irritation in her voice; it was sweet actually, for someone to care again. It felt like years but, maybe she was just being silly. "Lori, I'm fine, really. If it's cool, I'd like to get into the sun…I miss the breeze."

At this Shane saw his chance to disappear, Lori just smiling at me softly, almost as if she'd never been pissed in the first place but then again, it was probably rather easy to switch moods with a young boy or she was bipolar.

"I'll see you outside then and introduce you to everyone properly, it'd be nice to get to know our new friend." Friend? Sadie could feel already that she would like this group. "Carol cleaned your clothes and they're just on the chest of drawers over there."

Once she was all by herself she stood, finding that she was wrapped in bandages here and there but she felt no real pain, instead slight dizziness but perhaps that was just because she'd not eaten much, well, she didn't even remember much from the past two days other than the fact that people were checking on her and talking to one another but what they said, she had no damn clue. After the dizziness had subsided she quickly slipped on her denim shorts, a Guns N Roses shirt along with her sleeveless denim jacket; she had to admit she was happy that these were the clothes she'd decided to wear when the shit hit the fan.

The sun was bright causing her arm to swiftly cover up her eyes, taking their time to adjust before she began to squint against the glare. English weather was never this good, even on an amazing day! She could see them all gather round in the distance as she slowly walking towards them, smiling awkwardly as they all began to talk. It was confusing really but she soon enough understood who was who, except one.

"Where is that guy, Daryl, the one that saved me? Just wanted to say thanks since I was Walker bait out there."

"Probably hunting." Rick smiled at me as he spoke, bowing his head lightly.

"Oh well, I see you guys have quite a bit to do so, if there is anything I can do to help, just say so. I owe you all a lot. None of you had to look after me, or talk to me when I was out so, I guess it's my way of repaying you although it won't really ever measure up to it."

Rick patted me lightly on the shoulder, shaking his head lightly. "Shouldn't you be resting up?"

"You want me to lay in a bed all day knowing there are things to do? That's not fair and anyways, I feel fine now, even better that I'm outside."

Rick laughed lightly before walking away, beckoning Shane along with them. She heard them begin to mumble to one another in the distance but was soon distracted as Carol gently grasped her hand.

"You can help me and Lori do some cleaning and cooking?"

Cooking and cleaning? Not something she thought she'd be doing in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse but if it helped, she sure didn't mind. Sadie nodded lightly before following after them; eyes still searching for Daryl. Why, in such a short amount of time, was she so interested in the obvious outcast? Maybe that WAS why…

/

The hours quickly passed by and soon enough it was night, the fire crackling softly as most set up around the small fire. It was like watching a family, the realisation itself made her feel awkward and uncomfortable; she didn't want to intrude. She wasn't part of their group, they'd only helped her…She was sure they were expecting her to leave at some time.

"Hey, Sadie! Come sit here." Glenn patted the chair next to him lightly, the smile of his causing her own lips to spread into one, much more goofy however. Within moments she found herself holding a makeshift plate in her hands; the smell of food filling her nostrils was enough to not decline.

"I just wanted to thank you all…I mean, you didn't need to help me. I was nobody to you, I still am really…" Her eyes fell to the floor as my feet shifted uncomfortably before she slowly cast a smile at each and every one of them, thinking that perhaps now would be the time to leave. "Thank you again."

"You're going?" Rick raised a brow towards her, everyone else staring intently, waiting for her answer.

"You're all like a big family, I don't want to intrude on that and I'm sure you don't need one more person to worry about. I'll be fine anyways, I'm used to looking after myself." Her smile was encouraging however there was a hint of sadness that hid in her eyes; what she said was the truth. It was as if her whole life had been spent looking after herself, and everyone else…No one really for her. That's why she was all the more thankful.

"Don't be silly. That accent of yours keeps us smiling." Glenn chuckled next to her, elbowing her in the side which only caused her to jump and yelp.

"Be careful Glenn."

"Why? Ya ticklish?" That playful glint that held in his eyes made her realise they'd be friends; finally, someone who is as childish as her.

"I bite…" Sadie's tone was playful, a smirk resting on her lips but they were soon interrupted by the infamous Shane.

"So, where ya from? I mean, I'm sure we all could guess England but, why are you here?"

"Oh well, I was visiting friends, kind of went against my parents by doing it. I regret it now because the last thing that happened between us was a silly argument and now, I'll never see them again. I'll never get to tell them how I feel…Hah, like the saying goes…It takes bad things to happens for you to really understand how much you love and care about people."

Everyone seemed to fall silent at her words, all except Carol who gently rubbed her shoulder; her smile was so soft and reassuring and in fact, reminded Sadie of her own mum. "We all do things we regret."

"Yeah, we do."

Now it seemed that everyone else was curious about the new girl, asking her questions after questions, bombarding her but she didn't mind. It kind of made her smile and giggle a bit, especially some of the questions she was being asked.

"I'm nineteen. Oh and Carl, England is nothing special. I can never really explain it. It's like anywhere else, small towns, villages and big cities. Of course, I had to wear a uniform during school which sort of sucked…It wasn't even an attractive uniform." Everyone seemed to chuckle at her words; perhaps she'd be the joker. That's what she was before this all happened. "Like I said, England is England. I'm proud of who I am and where I came from but, I can't explain what it's like. It's like with anything, you have to experience it for yourself."

Eyes cast on her most of the night but she could tell people were getting tiresome but, she knew it wasn't because of her stories because she could even feel herself rubbing the sleep away. Yawns running past her lips although she tried to hide them however, Rick was quite fast at noticing. He noticed more than most in fact.

"It's getting late. Sadie, you could sleep in the house again but, Hershel may not want you in there since you're quite the able body now. Perhaps you could share a tent..." His eyes darted around to each member slowly but none seemed to raise their hand.

"Why doesn't she just sleep in Daryl's for the night? You know he only went out hunting this morning and he usually goes for days. It's seems like the best we can offer for now and talk about it better tomorrow." Andrea did have a good point but Sadie couldn't help feeling bad at the idea of taking someones tent.

"How about it Sadie? We won't tell if you don't."

"Well, I feel bad but, I don't want to intrude and if he's not there then there isn't any reason to waste a perfectly good tent…Right?" She shrugged lightly but was soon brought to her feet as Rick showed her the way, patting the tent lightly before unzipping it for her. What a gentleman.

"Oh, almost forget. You had this bag with you when Daryl found ya. Thought ya might want it back."

I took the bag form Rick, thankful of how kind they had all been, all the while scared of this Daryl character coming back but it seemed that for now I had no choice.

"Thank you again."


End file.
